U.S. Application Ser. No. 794207 relates to a temperature limiter for an electric hot plate assembly having a bimetallic expansion element arranged in an enclosed space closed by a cover and located directly beneath the underside of the heated annular zone of the electric hot plate assembly and having a switch actuated by the expansion element and located on a base carrying the terminals of the electric hot plate assembly.
According to U.S. application Ser. No. 794207 the bimetallic expansion element is provided in a portion preassembled together with the base, which projects from the temperature limiter base arranged outside the enclosed space and thermally insulated relative thereto.
U.S. Application Ser. No. 794207 provides a temperature limiter for an electric hot plate assembly which carries the terminals of said assembly and with its terminal and switch part is arranged completely outside the enclosed space separated by the cover plate. In spite of this the projecting portion can be coupled from the heating standpoint particularly closely to the heating system of the electric hot plate assembly, without a direct contact with the underside of the hot plate being necessary. In U.S. application Ser. No. 794207 the projecting portion comprises a sheet metal yoke in the inside of which is provided a bimetallic element supported on either side and which by means of an adjusting screw screwed into the centre thereof acts on a thrust rod which actuates the switch of the temperature limiter.